Avatar the Last Airbender Seeker
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: Because there are no Avatar characters in this story, it all takes place in the Huntik Universe, and the only things incorporated in this story is the war, the nations, and the bending, I decided to change it from Crossover to Regular story. I don't own anything, so don't go copyrighting this story. Finally got another chapter finished after 3 years of ignoring it. Enjoy
1. Avatar the Last Airbender Seeker

This story is a mix of Huntik Secrets and Seekers, and Avatar the Last Airbender. This story will be about how everyone in this story's world knows about benders, but they don't know about seekers. So, I hope you will enjoy it. I will get the first chapter up soon.


	2. Airbender Lok

_ Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago, the 4 nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 20 years passed, and Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Most people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nation, and that the cycle is broken. But some haven't lost hope. Some still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. _

Book 1

Air

A boy named Lok Lambert was taking a girl named Sophie Casterwill to his dorm so that she could help him study for an important history test. With the war going on, people didn't really think it is wise to send their children off, not knowing if they would be okay and not be attacked by Fire Nation. But they have schools secured, so kids can get the education they need for the futures ahead of them after the war ends. So as Lok and Sophie were about to start studying, something caught her interest.

Sophie: "Hey, what's that?" she said, handing the books to him and walking over to it.

Lok: "Sophie?"

Sophie: "I just want to take a look"

As she was picking up the statue, she started to wobble. Lok got scared at this.

Lok: "No, Sophie that was my dad's!"

He ran and tried to stop her from tripping, but it only caused her to fall over. The statue was about to hit the floor, but Lok did these weird hand movements, causing it to soar to a nearby wall and shatter to bits. But when the statue shattered, it revealed a journal and some sort of weird necklace with a green stone in the center. Lok groaned when the statue shattered, but the objects caught his eye.

Lok: "Hey, what's this?" he said, leaving Sophie's side who was rubbing her head from the fall.

He went over to the objects and was staring at them intensely. Sophie went over to Lok, looking apologetic.

Sophie: "I'm so sorry Lok. Was that…"

She saw the necklace shine and the symbol on the journal cover and gasped. Lok picked up the necklace and was looking at it puzzled as Sophie picked up the journal. A green aura suddenly surrounded Lok, and he looked at it strangely.

Lok: "Wow, this is weird."

The aura disappeared and he placed the necklace around his neck. He saw that Sophie was staring incredulously at the journal.

Sophie: "This symbol, I've seen it somewhere before." She said, flipping around in the journal "Leonardo Deviancies' sketches?"

She kept flipping through the journal, amazed by its contents.

Lok: "What is this stuff?"

Sophie: "This journal is unbelievable." She said, not hearing his question.

Lok: "There like treasure maps, right?"

Sophie: "Sort of. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Lok: "No. Yeah. Maybe." He said, smirking.

Sophie: "Right, we need the help of Dante Vale. He's a local expert on ancient artifacts."

Lok: "How do you know… never mind, let's just get this cleaned up before anyone steps on it and gets cut. I remember the last time that happened."

She nodded, gave him back his dad's journal, and then carefully started to pick up the pieces as Lok went to get a trash can. When he came back, she poured in the pieces she already picked up, and he started to help her. As Sophie was picking up another piece, she looked at it, looked at the wall, and then remembered those weird hand movements Lok did. In her mind, she was thinking, "_That's strange. It hit a wall that was about ten feet away from us. What were those weird hand movements he did? Unless…"_ She suddenly realized what he did, gasped, and dropped the piece back onto the floor.

Lok: "What? What is it Sophie?"

Sophie: "You… you're an Airbender!" she said, looking at him incredulously.

Just as she said that, a person burst through the window, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. As Sophie was about to grab a blanket to cover them, Lok swiped his arm across him and Sophie, making the glass go in another direction. The person in a business suit got up and held out his hand.

Suit: "Augerfrost!"

All of a sudden, a blue orb appeared in his hand.

Lok: "Who's that? Is he Fire Nation?"

Sophie: "Yes. Though he's much more dangerous. Look out!"

As the suit threw the power at them, Sophie pulled Lok out of the way as the power hit a nearby wooden post. Lok got up and swiped his arms again, causing the suit to go flying towards a wall.

Lok: "What is going on?" he asked Sophie as the suit was getting up.

When he got up, he had a shocked expression on his face like Sophie's. He turned on his headphone speaker as two other people in suits came in.

Suit: "Sir, you're not going to believe this, but we have an Airbender!"

The suit heard a reply that Sophie and Lok could not.

Suit: "Yes sir, he Airbended me to the wall."

He then heard another reply, and then nodded. He got into a stance, looking ready to fight. He looked at the other suits.

Suit: "New orders. Get the journal and the kid."

They nodded and held out their hands, with the same power coming out of them. One of them smirked at him.

Suit 2: "So, you're an Airbender huh? Well kid, you've got two choices. Number 1: Either come with us quietly with the book like a good kid, or Number 2: You get taken by force. Your choice."

Sophie: "I don't think so. Lok, go, now!"

She grabbed his arm, but before she could get him into the hallway, he loosened his arm out of her hands to get her to let go so he could go and grab a wooden staff that was leaning against another wall. He slashed the staff, and it sent the suits sliding sideway's so that he could run out. But before Sophie could get out too, the two suits then started to attack Sophie.

Suit 3: "Raypulse!"

The orange power flew at Sophie, but she dodged it. The girl suit sent an Augerfrost to her, but missed as well. Sophie flipped over them and into the hallway with Lok waiting. They start to run as they hear the one of the suits yell to the others.

Suit: "Don't hurt the kid, he's important. Do whatever you want to the girl."

As they run, they keep dodging more powers. Soon, two more suits catch up with them.

Lok: "Are those guys even human?"

Sophie grabs his arm again.

Sophie: "This way." She said, leading him into an alley.

Sophie tells him they have to split up so that Lok could get to Dante Vale. Lok tries to protest, but they don't have time. Sophie get's him away from the two big suits, but in the process they grab Sophie when trying to get Lok. She struggles to get out of their grip.

Lok: "Sophie, no!"

Sophie: "I can take care of myself. Go!"

Lok: "Are you crazy. I'm not leaving you here! I…"

Sophie: "Shut up! They're not after me, their after you and the journal. You have to protect yourself and that book."

Lok sees more suits coming they're way.

Sophie: "Lok, RUN!"

Lok gets irritated at this, so he slashes his staff, causing one of the suits to go flying toward the stone wall.

Sophie: "When I say I can take care of myself, I mean it!"

She kicks the other suit's leg, then grabs the first suit's arm and throws him at the other. They collide and hit the wall, looking dazed.

Lok: "Alright,_ now_ we run."

Sophie: "You need to find Dante Vale. I'll lead off those other suits."

Lok: "Fine, just be careful."

He pounds the staff onto the ground, and then instantly, wings appear from the sides, forming a sort of glider. He grabs the top part with both hands and actually flies off. Sophie stares at him, but can't watch for long as more suits run for her. She takes care of them, and then runs off. Lok lands his glider on the ground, and runs to a church. As he walks around, he sees some suits and hides behind a post.

Suit: "The little squirt went this way."

When they disappear, Lok looks around to make sure there aren't any more of them.

Lok: "I hope Sophie's okay."

We see her land on a rooftop with the power Hyperstride and then rubs her leg where she got hit by flying debris. It's not cut or anything, just sore.

Sophie: "Well, I guess that's about enough of that. Now, that drawing. Where have I seen that image before? Where?"

She then suddenly sees a memory of when she was little. She was in a fire, trying to escape. She calls for her parents, but they don't answer. Sophie shook herself out of it quickly.

Sophie: "What… was… that? I'd better find Lok, fast."

She runs off to find him as we see him sitting on a railing reading through his dad's journal.

Lok: "The secret of the Ancient amulet of Will sleeps with the Golem, whatever an amulet is."

He flips to another page and gasps as a green aura surrounds him again. He flips the page again, and reads.

Lok: "What are the titans?"

Cherit: "What have you got there friend?" a squeaky little voice asked.

Lok: "Who's there? Who said that?"

Cherit: "Just looking for someone to talk to. Those goons were on your back, so I figured you for a friend."

Lok: "If not liking those psychos is all it takes, we'll get along just fine."

Cherit: "Great!"

Lok gets up, grabs his staff, and starts walking around.

Lok: "I could use a friend right about now, could you come out?"

Cherit: "Wish that I could, but everyone will get mad. I'm not supposed to be about during the daylight."

Lok: "I must be hearing things."

Lok keeps walking, not seeing the fury, white gargoyle named Cherit. Cherit laughed as he saw how clueless Lok was about him.

Cherit: "Friend, is it true you know nothing of amulets?"

Lok: "Yeah, what's so weird about that?"

Cherit: "Well you've got one around your neck."

Lok looked at the amulet around his neck and held it up so that he could see it better.

Cherit: "Tell you what, next time you're in trouble, concentrate on that amulet. Maybe it will look after you."

Lok: "What I really want to know about is this journal. Seen it before?"

Cherit: "No, can't say that I have. Check the inside foot cover."

Lok: "What about it?"

Cherit: "It's a common thing to write names there. Or so I've heard."

Lok flipped the pages until he got to the back. He then saw what he was not expecting. It was a picture of his dad with his signature.

Lok: "Dad? This really is his journal? But he's been missing for ten years! He really wrote this?"

Cherit: "Aye, that's a sad, sad… look out!"

Just as he said that, an Augerfrost nearly hit him. Lok jumped up and grabbed his staff as the suits got on to the balcony. He held on to his dad's journal and started waving his arms. Suddenly, a ball of fast moving air formed and Lok got on it. He motioned the ball forward, away from the suits. He motioned it all the way toward the end of the balcony, then jumping off. Just as he was about to open his glider, a green aura surrounded him again, and he landed gently on the rooftop.

Lok: "Wow."

He kept running as the suits were coming for him. He did the same thing, and the same thing happened again.

Lok: "I don't believe this!" he said as he landed on a nearby bridge. "What's happening to me?"

Just as he was about to run off, two suits found him and blocked both exits of the bridge.

Suit girl: "Kid, give me the book."

Just then, Lok went over to the side of the bridge, getting ready to jump off. Then all of a sudden, another suit came up to him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to let go of his dad's journal.

Lok: "My dad's journal!"

The book fell into the water and disappeared from view. Lok jumped off the side, about to go get it, when the suit grabbed his shirt collar.

Suit: "Hold it kid. You're coming with us."

Lok saw the journal sink deeper and deeper from sight.

Lok: "NO!"

Lok got mad enough that he elbowed the suit's arm and jumped into the canal. The suits decided to go report to their leader, Defoe. We see a group of people standing near a different part of the canal in a different part of the city. The person who looked like the leader spoke.

Defoe: "Ah the waterways of Venice. Aren't they breath-taking, Grier?

Grier didn't answer as his leader continued.

Defoe: "And yet, my old enemy, Dante Vale, set up shop around here. Once we wrap this important mission, why don't we pay a visit?"

Grier: "Sir. Yes sir, if those are your orders, consider it done."

Defoe: "Excellent. I think you'll do quite well in the Organization."

The suits that attacked Sophie and Lok came up to Defoe.

Suit1: "Defoe, sir!"

Defoe: "Report"

Suit1: "The boy dove into a canal sir"

Defoe: "And?"

Suit1: "We lost him"

Defoe: "You what? 5 elite Organization suits can't capture the boy who may be the key to the success of the Organization?"

Suit1: "We apologize, sir. It won't happen again."

Defoe: "That's right, it won't. No more taking chances. I'm authorizing you to use your amulets and bending."

Suit 2:"But sir, what if there are witnesses while we are using our amulets?"

Defoe: "We'll worry about clean up later. Find the boy"

Suit 1: "Sir, there's one other thing. A girl was with him. She gave us some resistance and helped the boy escape. Also, were not really sure if she's a bender or not, but she's got the skill of one."

Defoe: "Oh really? Have these two go interrogate her, she might be useful."

The suits stood there waiting.

Grier: "Well you have your orders, now move out!"

Suits: "Yes sir!"

We go back to the other part of the canal to see Lok resurface from the water with his father's journal in his hand. He started to flip through it when he got on dry land, only to find that the pages are ruined.

Lok: "No, everything my dad wrote!"

Lok sadly put the journal in his belt satchel, grabbed his staff, and walked off with his head held low. Little did he know that he was being watched by a one-eyed monster. As Lok turned the corner, he saw another suit.

Suit: "Let's do this nice and easy kid, its over."

Lok: "I finally got a clue about my father, and it was taken away from me, all because of you freaks!"

He started to run for the girl. The girl suit reacted to this by taking out another one of those necklaces, or amulets, except this one had a different look and a red stone.

Suit: "Redcap!"

A savage monster with really long and sharp claws came out and attacked Lok. Lok, still in his angry mood, swiped his staff causing the monster to hit the side wall. Lok then calmed down a bit, but when he ran for the suit, she did something else. She balled her fists, and out of her hands came fire!

Lok: "So you're a Firebender huh? Well, you just met yourself an Airbender!"

Lok used his motions to lift the monster with the air and throw it towards its master. As she was trying to get up, Lok remembered what Sophie told him to do. He found a phone booth and he looked up the name Vale. He found a page with Dante Vale on it just as the suits found him. He started running again in search of Dante's house. While so, Sophie is staring around the rooftops of Venice, trying to see if she can find Lok flying with his glider. All of a sudden, she was surrounded by two monsters and two women suits.

Suit 1: "Found her"

Suit 2: "Miss, you're going to have to come with us. We've got some questions."

Sophie: "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Suit 1: "This isn't a request. Raypulse!" She yelled

The power hit the rooftop just near Sophie's feet, trying to scare her into coming with them. Sophie only smirked.

Sophie: "My name is Sophie Casterwill. And I am not, alone."

She puts on a necklace like Lok's, except it had a different look and a grey stone. In the background behind her, we see a man with long-braided hair and some sort of weird outfit.

Suit 2: "Huh?" she said, seeing the man.

Sophie: "Now, I could use some exercise, if only to keep my mind sharp."

She jumped as the stone on the necklace started to glow. We go to see Defoe and Grier walking.

Defoe: "Tell the team to report immediately."

Grier: "At once sir."

He pushed the talk on his headphone so that he could speak with the other suits. A man with shorts, a black and white-striped shirt, and a red ascot was running, telling them he saw monsters by the canal. Defoe knocked the man out with the spell Touchram, and made him forget what he saw by using the spell Simplemind. Grier tells Defoe that the men has the boy cornered, and they go to find them. We go back to Lok who is still running from the other suits. When he then finally got too tired to run anymore, he got surrounded by suits and their monsters. He backed up into this little neighborhood area and the suits surrounded him in a circle, where they shot powers at him, though he managed to block them with some Airbending tricks, but was knocked over his feet. We then see a man with auburn hair, green sunglasses, and a yellow trench coat carrying groceries coming their direction.

Man: "Sounds like someone is being careless."

He walks to the place just as one of the suits is talking to Defoe on his radio.

Suit: "Yes sir, we got him."

"_Looks like that kid could use some help."_ The man thought, seeing Lok in the center of the circle.

The man speaks just as the Redcaps are about to grab Lok.

Man: "Ah, excuse me? Is someone there? Little help here, I'm loaded down with all these groceries. Could someone get the door?"

Lok looks in awe as a suit attacks him.

Suit: "Augerfrost!"

The power flies toward the man, but it is blocked by some sort of force field. The man walks up to look and speaks to him in a low tone.

Man: "Hey, you okay?"

Lok: "Well, I've been better."

As Lok tries to get up, he gasps in pain. The man then sees the amulet around Lok's neck, which starts to glow again. He's shocked at first, and then smirks.

Man: "It's time for you guys to go. You can walk away, or get thrown out with the trash. Your choice."

Suit: "No one defies the Organization. Get them!"

The Redcaps started running toward the man. He only smirked. Just as they were closing in on him, he made a move.

Man: "Hyperstride!"

The blue power covered his legs and he jumped with amazing force onto the rooftop.

Man: "I warned you."

He puts down his groceries and holds up an amulet as well. This one is grey with 3 claws and a blue stone in the center. The stone shined in the light as the Redcaps watched.

Man: "Come out and play guys. Caliban!"

The amulet started to glow, and then a warrior with long white hair, armor, mask, and a huge sword came out of it. (Talk about cramped.) The warrior jumped to the man's side, as they prepared for battle.

Suit: "After them"

The Redcaps started to towards the man and Caliban.

Man: "Go!"

The man started to run towards the advancing Redcaps. Caliban jumped and held his sword up. The man slid over to the side just as one of the Redcaps was about to slice him. The Redcap fell down onto the ground. Both the Redcaps were about to attack when Caliban got to the ground and hit one of them to the wall. He swiped at the other, but the Redcap only ducked. The Redcap then looked at the man.

Man: "Time to clean this up."

The man swiped at the Redcap with a power on his hand, to give Caliban the distraction he needed to slice the Redcap in half. The Redcap exploded in the spot. The man walked up to the suits.

Man: "Let's settle this like men."

He got into a fighting position and blocked a punch from one of the suits. The other kicked at him, but he ducked. As they fight, the girl suit makes an Augerfrost appear in her hand. Lok walks behind her to see it. The man is still fighting, so he doesn't see.

Suit: "Well deliver you to Defoe, in chains!"

The girl suit is about to attack Dante from behind. Lok grabs his staff, having an idea in mind.

Man: "Enough with the sweet talk. Let's end this. Now."

The suit tries to punch him, but the man uses this to throw him into the garbage can. The girl suit takes this advantage.

Girl suit: "Auger… ah!"

Lok hits her in the head with his staff. He then slashes the staff, causing the air to make her go flying toward the stone wall. At first, the man was smiling, but when Lok Airbended, he gasped in shock, amazement, and surprise.

Lok: "Let me guess, your Dante Vale, right?"

Dante barely nodded, still surprised. One of the suits took this advantage.

Suit: "Mindrone, attack!"

The Mindrone jumped for Dante, but he was ready for this.

Dante: "Solwing!"

He held up another amulet. This one was gold colored and had an aqua blue stone in the center. Out of the amulet came a bird with 3 sets of wings, and had Greek headwear on. The bird looks like a mix of a falcon and a hawk. The bird soared straight through Mindrone, causing him to explode and turn back into energy and back into his amulet. The suits then started to run away. Dante started to help Lok up, but Lok couldn't help but ask.

Lok: "What… What is all this?"

Dante: "This" he said, smirking at his monsters "This is my house. Why don't you come inside?"

Lok picks up his staff and then they both head to the house. While so, Dante had all sorts of thoughts running through his head. "_Wow, this boy is an Airbender! I haven't seen an Airbender in years. Not since the Fire Nation got rid of them. He must be the last Airbender on earth! I wonder… I wonder if he's who I think he is. No. No he isn't who I think he is. If he was, he wouldn't have needed my help in protecting himself. No, he's just a regular Airbender, and now a seeker."_ The head in the house as the monsters go back into the amulets. Lok shows Dante the book, and Dante sits down to take a further inspection. Lok looked around and saw a name plate on another desk. It had the word Detective carved on it.

Lok: "Detective? Does that mean you're like a private eye?"

Dante: "Sure, but what I'm really interested in is ancient secrets, like these." He said, holding the book in the air.

Lok: "I guess those guys were too, huh?"

Dante: "Yeah. Their after this journal. And you."

Lok: "Me? What do you mean me?"

Dante: "Well, it's because you're like the last Airbender on earth."

Lok: "WHAT! No, no that can't be true! The Airbenders, they went into hiding 10 years ago! My mother told me so! You're lying!"

Dante: "I wish I was. But, they didn't go into hiding. The Fire Nation attacked them by ambush and they were all killed. I'm sorry."

Lok: "No, no, no, no, NO! It can't be!"

He sat down on the ground against a post and covered his face with his hands. The air around him started going crazy. Dante looked at him sadly, because he felt bad for him. He went over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He got Lok up and Lok calmed down, causing the air to calm down as well.

Lok: "Okay, so I'm the last Airbender on earth. That's. Just. Super." He said in a sarcastic tone. "But my dad is an Airbender."

Dante: "Who's your father?"

Lok: "Eathon Lambert."

Dante: "Really? But he's been missing for…"

Lok: "Ten years. I know." He said, finishing Dante's sentence.

Dante: "I'm sorry. He was a great man."

Lok: "He _is _a great man. This journal of his might actually lead me to him."

Dante: "Well, they seem to be after that book as well as you. Or rather what's left of it. What I'm wondering is why they seem to want you so badly. Why do they need an Airbender?"

Lok: "Well, I don't know why they need me, but the journal's not going to do anyone any good now."

Dante: "Lok, this is serious. The Organization is a ruthless group with operatives in every government on the globe. Once they target you, they don't stop."

Lok: "There's must be some way out. I already have enough to deal with because of this war. I don't need some Organization freaks tailing me everywhere I go."

Dante: "There is. I have friends in the Huntik Foundation. Their trying to stop the Organization from controlling too many titans. If they do, a big part of the Fire Nation's defenses will go down."

Lok: "Those monsters back there were titans?"

He then remembered Caliban, Redcap, and Solwing.

Dante: "Yes. Titans are spirit beams that can be controlled by people with strong will. We're called seekers. The Huntik Foundation is full of strong seekers, and they can protect you."

At this point, Lok became extremely angry.

Lok: "NO! No more monsters, no more secret societies. You don't have any idea what today has been like for me! Finding out that I'm the last Airbender is tough enough, I don't need this too!"

Dante: "Lok" he said, feeling sorry for the kid.

Lok took of the amulet around his neck and walked up to Dante.

Lok: "You know what? Keep that dumb ruined book. And this too!" he said, slamming the amulet onto the desk "I don't care if they were my father's. I never want to see those suit guys, or your titan things ever again!"

He starts for the door.

Dante: "Hold it!"

Lok was about to open the door, but let's go of the knob.

Dante: "Sorry, you're not getting off that easy. You're already a part of the secret world."

Lok: "What's that mean?"

Dante: "This" he said, holding up Lok's amulet.

He placed the amulet on the desk and Lok looked at him questioningly.

Lok: "My father's amulet?"

Dante: "It may have been your father's this morning, but it's yours now."

Lok: "What? Okay, I'm even more confused."

Dante: "Sometime today this amulet synchronized with you. Lok, your one of us now."

Lok: "I am?"

Dante: "Like your father, you're already, a seeker."

The amulet started to glow as it levitated off the desk and flew into Lok's hand. He looked at it amazed as the high pitched squeaky voice started to talk again.

Cherit: "He's right friend. When you've been around as long as I have, well, let's just say you get used to these things."

Lok sees the fury white gargoyle fly over to him.

Lok: "It's you!"

Cherit: "You see my boy, the connection between seekers and titans run special abilities. And you can't say you haven't felt that power, now can you?"

Lok then remembered how he flew around with that green aura instead of his glider.

Lok: "Hey, you remind me of…"

Dante: "Lok, forget Cherit a minute and take a look."

Lok: "What is it now?"

Dante: "Someone, just raised the stakes."

We see a bunch of suits, Grier, and Defoe standing outside of the house.

Cherit: "Aye! There's no way out!" he says as Dante looks at them hatefully

Lok: "Uh… Did I mention I have a history final tomorrow?"

Defoe: "The journal, the hated Dante Vale, and the Airbending kid. Well get them all together."

**So, what did you think? I know that it is another story using all of the episodes, but this one has bending in it! And I think you can all guess who's the avatar in this story, huh? ;)**


	3. Prague and the Avatar

**Wow, I haven't touched this story since 2011. Time to make up for all that missing…time. Whatever. Any who, you should know that I have two profiles. One that my sister likes to use and one that I use personally. The profile with this story is the one my sister uses. I saw some of the stories I haven't finished, and I wanted to finish this one. So, on to the next chapter!**

_Venice, Italy. Preparatory Academy of Venice. Lok Lambert gets to know the brilliant Sophie Casterwill. Lok's apartment. By chance, Lok finds his father's diary and a mysterious amulet. The lethal organization suits break in, where they, along with Sophie, discover a shocking truth about Lok. They dash off in pursuit of Lok and Sophie down the streets of Venice. Will they manage to steel Lok's diary and kidnap Lok?_

Defoe, Grier, and their men swarm the house of Dante Vale, waiting for when the two lone men and their titan friend to emerge. Lok looks out the window and see's this.

"Great. We're surrounded by suits." He said, glancing sideways through the window.

Dante dials a number on a phone and the circles glow white. The dial lifts to reveal something inside. Another amulet. He takes it out of the phone and closes it up.

"My friends at the Huntik Foundation made sure this house was well protected. Our enemies won't find it easy getting inside." Dante assured

"That's right Lok. We're safe in these walls" Cherit replied cheerily

"So that's it? We're just gonna hide until they get bored and take off?" Lok asked

"No", Dante said as Lok was questioning him and held up Lok's book, "Lok, remember this? We've got a mystery to solve"

As they spoke, Grier and Defoe walked up the steps to the front door of the house.

"You'll take half the men. Seize the boy and the journal. Dante Vale is mine" Defoe commanded

"Our orders only only to get the kid and that book sir." Grier reminded him

"Forget about that! The only orders that need concern you are mine!" Defoe replied angrily

"Yes sir" Grier said with a smile

Lok and Dante head into another room that was nicer than the other. Cherit then speaks.

"Oh, Dante, are we using the roof exit?" He asked

Lok looked concerned with this. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he was certainly concerned with being seen by the suits.

"The roof? What if they see us?"

"We'll be careful. But in case things get complicated…here, take this."

Dante reached into his jacket pocket and took out the amulet he pulled from the phone and handed it to Lok. The amulet immediately began to glow and Lok saw a bunch of images of a strange looking armored man with a giant lance and shield protected him and fighting against those other creatures. Dante looked in surprise as Cherit cheered.

"It worked! He's a natural, like I said!"

"What are you talking about? What is this?" He asked

"Just more insurance. The details will have to wait. Come on" He said, walking away

Cherit motioned him forward with a thumbs up and flew off where Dante was heading. Once they got to the door of the roof, it lead onto a balcony. Lok crouched behind the railing, looking down at the suits, Cherit and Dante doing the same.

"Look there!" Cherit whispered

All of the suits were collaborate on the street outside of the house.

"By the time they realized we skipped out, we'll be long gone!" Lok replied happily.

But that didn't turn out quite as he hoped. Dante stood up and got onto the railing. Then jumped onto the roof.

"That's a nice house you boys are checking out. Dabbling in real estate?" Dante called out, get the men's attention

Grier, Defoe, and the suits looked at him angrily.

"And here I thought you were book collectors." He said, walking over to the other side of the roof. "If you want it, then come and get it. But I warn you…collecting suits is my hobby" he said with a smirk, taking the journal out of his coat and waving it at them, then putting it back in the coat.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Lok asked nervously

"Taunting them. Leading them away from here." He replied

"But I thought you said your house was indestructible!" Lok exclaimed

"Maybe. But my neighbors aren't"

Down below, Defoe shouted out his order

"What are you cretans waiting for?! Go!" He yelled, pointing the two men

A couple of the men yelled Hyperstride, jumping up towards them.

"Alright!" Dante said backing up, laughing a bit, and grabbed Lok's shirt and dragging him over. "Come on, we got to get out of here."

Holding Lok as he ran down the other side of the roof, the men in suits got onto the roof and began shooting Raypulses at the two. Dante looks to where the roof ends.

"Hyperstride!" he yells, and jumps over to the other building. The suits follow them.

Back with Sophie, who's taken care of the people following her, hears a noise from below the roof she was on. She sees Lok, Dante, and Cherit at one end of a bridge and two Redcaps at the other side. Lok swipes at them with his staff, sending sharp gusts of air at them, but they dodge them.

"They just keep coming!" he pants

"Only two this time" Dante tries to assure both Lok and himself, but then two suits show up

"Raypulse!"

"Augerfrost!"

Dante dodges the Raypulse and Lok jumps away from the Augerfrost, falling onto the ground. Dante sees this and raises his fists, and holds out an amulet. The same one he gave Lok

"Awaken, Freelancer!"

The strange armored man Lok saw in the visions appeared and charges off towards the oncoming Redcaps along with Dante. One of the suits tries to stop Freelancer with an Augerfrost, but he protects himself with his large shield. Dante jumps and rolls over to the other suit and begins to fight him. The first suit prepares another Augerfrost and laughs. Lok smiles.

"Alright, let's go!"

It is then Sophie joins in.

"They look like they could use my help. Strike swiftly, Sabriel!" she calls.

A tall woman with long pink hair appears, wearing a ram shaped helmet, light armor, and carrying a long, sharp, golden saber. Together, she and Sophie jump from the roof. Sophie kicks one of the Redcaps, and as he's distracted, Sabriel slices through him. Santiago shows up and knocks out the other suit.

"Uh…cool!" Lok says, looking over to Cherit.

"Thank you Santiago. That will be all." Sophie says to him.

"Yes my lady" he bows, then jumps off.

"Sophie, I guess this means you're a seeker too?" he asks

"Nice work. With moves like those, you'll be an elite seeker someday." Dante comments

"Well, yes, I've been training since I was little," she replied with a nervous smile, but then gets mad, "Hey! What do you mean, _someday_?!"

Ignoring her, Dante speaks to Lok.

"Lok, this girl a friend of yours?" He asked

"Sure!" he replied

"Okay"

"She's Sophie Casterwill" he introduces

"Pleased to meet you, Dante Vale" she says smiling again

"Casterwill?" Dante replies questioningly

"Sophie, I thought you already knew Dante" Lok asks

"Well, not exactly. You see, Dante's the Foundation's number 1 seeker. He's famous" she responds

"Hey, you're a celebrity." Lok laughs.

"Very funny. We should take cover. Sophie, do you have somewhere we can go?"

"Follow me. I've got the perfect place." She replies, leading them off.

While walking to wherever she was taking them, Dante decides to ask Lok some more questions about his bending.

"Lok, tell me, would you happen to know if there are any other airbenders out there today?"

"Well of course there are. Why wouldn't there be? I haven't met any of them, but they're out there. I've spent most of my life with my family in Ireland. Our house was out in the countryside, kind of far from the local village, so I never really went traveling much. My dad was an airbender who fought in a battle against the fire nation, and he said that he and the other airbenders had to retreat to the mountains for the fire nation was beginning to overpower them. He moved away from the temple and met my mom, then had me and my sister Cathy. My sis isn't an airbender though, and she's always had more freedom than I was ever given. I was finally able to convince my mom to let me come to the academy here in Venice so that I can actually get out more. Plus, I need to train more in wa…airbending, only with an actual teacher. My mom tried to teach me from what she learned from the acolytes, but it isn't the same. Thankfully, the academy teaches some great bending techniques." Lok replied, hoping Dante didn't notice the slip in his words, which thankfully he didn't.

"But the academy doesn't teach airbending techniques." Sophie replied

"I know. It's weird, but I still haven't seen any airbenders since I moved either. But then again, the majority of them are probably hanging around the Pyrenees Mountains. One of the 4 major air temples resides there. I've never seen it, but I sure hope to. They say it's a beautiful sight." He replied

"Lok, haven't you…" Sophie stared to say, but she saw Dante indicate not to say anything.

"Haven't I what?" he asked

"Haven't…you realized that since Venice is a city practically filled with water, there would be more waterbenders here than anything? Of course, there aren't any firebenders enrolled there, but there are a good portion of earthbenders there, and the majority of the benders being taught there are waterbenders."

"Now that you mention it, I have. Well, guess that explains it." He replies, feigning ignorance

Dante looks over at him, doubt in his eyes. _The airbenders never fought against the Fire Nation. They were always neutral. His father should have known that. And why does Lok not know anything about what had happened to the airbenders? Has his parents been lying to him all of his life? Why? I'm beginning to think that my previous hunch was right._"

"Lok, did your father ever mention anything about what had happened to the Avatar? He was supposed to have been born in the Air Nation. But no one has seen or heard of him for twenty years." He asked

Lok's eyes bulged a bit and looked over at Dante surprised and maybe a little nervous.

"Uh…no. My dad did say he was born into the Air Nation, but he disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Sorry" he said, then looking away to avoid Dante's gaze.

This set off another alarm in Dante's mind, but he kept quiet. He wasn't about to make any quick calls without first seeing it for himself. Lok continued to look the other way, with a look of uneasiness on his face. However, Sophie was quick to speak.

"So the Avatar is alive! I can't believe it! This is great news." She exclaimed

"Hey, I didn't say he was alive, I just said he was born into the Air Nation, not that he was alive. No has seen him for twenty years." He replied

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's gone. Just missing. If we find him, we can finally put an end to the war!" Sophie replied

Lok bit his lip at this. They soon finally reached their destination. She announced it as her home.

"You live here? It's huge!" he exclaimed

"I am the heir to the Casterwill family fortune. I'm therefore expected to live up to certain standards. A dorm doesn't exactly cut it. Now then." She says.

Her butler then appears.

"Right this way young masters" he says

"This is my attendant, LeBlanc. He'll show you to the tea room." She said, indicating towards him.

"Hm, fancy!" Cherit admired

The men followed the attendant into the tea room, which was decked out with art and nice furniture. Dante sat down and Sophie went to another room. LeBlanc brought in tea and poured Dante some. He offered some to Lok, but he declined the offer. He bowed slightly and left. Lok then began to walk around the room, looking at the art paintings. Then, Dante spoke.

"Lok, have you thought about what I said. About the seeker world and how you're now a part of it?" he asked

Lok looked at the silver amulet from his father's statue.

"There's no way I'm gonna run and hide. If this is really my world now, I'm gonna live in it." He replied

He walks over to Dante, who smiles at Lok.

"I'm a seeker. Please Dante, teach me." Lok said

"That's a great idea. What say you Dante?" Cherit asked

"That way, maybe I can even find out what happened to my dad." Lok says

"Sorry. I'm a professional treasure hunter and private eye. I don't come cheap. You can't afford me." He says, walking off.

Sophie, listening in on the conversation, stops him from leaving by blocking the exit.

"But I can." She says

"Sophie?"

"Do you have a job for me?" Dante asks

"Discover what happened to Lok's father, and then teach the two of us to be top seekers along the way." She replies

"That's not easy"

"I'll double what the Foundation pays you."

"Plus expenses?"

"Plus expenses" she replies

Dante takes off his green shades. Lok and Cherit look over nervously.

"Miss, you've got a deal" he said with a smile.

He didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't want to leave Lok alone. Not while he was still in the beginning stages of his new seeker days. Plus, he still wanted to confirm his suspicions. He just can't work for free though. He may be a private eye and treasure hunter, but sometimes the jobs don't always pay good. Now he had a reason to stay. He and Sophie shook hands and Lok ran over, practically jumping with joy.

"Alright, yeah!" he said, fist pumping the air while Sophie and Dante laugh at him.

In the background, LeBlanche was looking onto them.

"That's a fine groups of boys she's found, don't you agree Santiago?" He asked

"But can we trust Dante Vale?"

"Well why not? His reputation is quite excellent."

"Who cares what people say, what about his honor?" Santiago insists

"Only time will tell. Don't forget, Sophie will require powerful allies if she's to realize her destiny as a Casterwill."

As LeBlanche left, Santiago looked uneasy. Back with the trio, Lok spoke up after his dance of joy

"Sophie, thanks for your help. This really means a lot to me."

"No sweat. According to the journal, your father was looking for the ancient amulet of will."

"That's a Casterwill artifact, right?" Cherit asked

"I see, so you're thinking your gonna find my dad then the amulet."

"We start, tomorrow, as soon as you two are out of school." Dante says with a smile

"Sure" Lok says

"For now, you can all stay here. Since both your places are being watched by the Organization."

LeBlanche came and led them to their rooms, where they went ahead and went to bed. Lok still had so many questions, but when he yawned, he realized that they could wait.  
>In a different part of the city, in an abandoned factory, two cars drove up to a third one already parked there. Grier got out of one of them and walked up to Defoe, who was twirling a capsule around.<p>

"Defoe, sir. None of our teams recovered the book, or the boy. Several moved on Dante Vale and were beaten." He replied

Defoe snarled and stopped twirling the capsule.

"I told you, defeating him is a vital part of our mission." He says

"Yes sir. What are your orders?"

"They're going to research that journal. Find me the biggest Foundation run library in Venice."

_NEXT DAY_

Back at Sophie's place, Lok was still sleeping. Cherit then flew in.

"Hi ho Lok. Are you awake?"

Lok pulled his covers over his head.

"No, go away" he groaned

"Come, there is breakfast" Cherit said, trying to shake him awake.

Lok then sat up.

"Cherit, don't you sleep?"

"Me? No, not really"

"Which explains why you're always looking for someone to talk to, right?" he asked

Cherit nodded

"Well I need sleep."

"Of course you do, and it looks like you could use more sleep than you got." Cherit said as Lok sat at the side of the bed

"Yeah, I was up all night thinking 'What if I screw this up?', 'What if I can't be a seeker?"

Cherit walked over to Lok's side of the bed and sat next to him.

"Your father wrote that journal. So he must be a powerful seeker, I say."

"My dad was a powerful seeker?"

"Aye, and you have your father's strength in you. Plus his airbending, of course."

"That's another thing. I was thinking all about what Dante asked me yesterday. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like he's not telling me something. What he asked about the airbenders, its making me a bit on edge."

"Dante has somewhat secluded himself from people from a while. And although he's a private eye, he doesn't take notice of things that doesn't perk his interest. So it doesn't surprise me that Dante hasn't seen any airbenders in a while. And like you said yesterday, most of the airbenders have moved to the air temples, so it's not strange that there aren't many around in this area. Don't take it to heart lad." He replied.

What Cherit said was half-truth. Dante doesn't notice things that aren't of interest to him. But it was also half-false. Dante had asked both Sophie and Cherit not to say anything to Lok about the airbenders. Not yet anyway.

"Thanks. And I really hope that I have his strength like you say.

As the two sit in silence, LeBlanche heads out onto the patio with tea where Sophie is staring out into space at the rails.

"Master Lok is quite full of energy. He's on his third helping of eggs. Fine boy, isn't he?" he asks

"Hm? Yes. But I was thinking about Dante."

She looked down to where Dante was exiting the house and onto the street, walking off.

"Mr. Vale…" LeBlanche started

"He's amazing! Smart, powerful, clever, what more could I want?" she replied admiringly.

In the background, Santiago looks at them through the window.

"He is impressive, your right" LeBlanche said, a little uneasy at the girls admiration of the older man.

"Sophie!" Lok called

"Huh?" LeBlanche said, looking back to see Lok standing on the stairway inside the house, his staff gripped firmly in his hand and his school back across his shoulders.

"You ready for school, we're going to be late!" he called

"Sorry we didn't study much" Sophie replied

"No worries, after those whacked out monsters, a little history test isn't going to scare me." He said

She smile and headed over to where he was. Once at school, he found out what he said earlier was way wrong. Later in the day, Dante headed over to the academy to come get them. He sees them head out through the main door.

"So, how did you do Lok?" Sophie asked

"I was right, that wasn't scary it was terrifying! It was horrifying! Petrifying!" he said, acting scared and looked over at Dante coming toward them, exclaiming while putting his hands on his head.

"What's wrong? Did the Organization try something at school?" he asked

"If only I were so lucky" he sighed as Sophie started laughing at him. Dante couldn't help but smile at this as well

"At least then Lok wouldn't bombed the history test" she replied

"This school has too many witnesses. Even the Organization wouldn't make a move." He said, looking around, "Let's go. The sooner we unlock the secrets in that journal, the sooner we pick up the trail of Lok's father."

They leave the academy and head over to the Huntik Foundation Library in Venice, the biggest one there is. Sophie starts to look through many books while Lok, Cherit, and Dante were looking for other clues.

"The seeker's power source is the strength of will dwelling in his heart and mind." Cherit says

"It lets you use powers and invoke titans." Dante said

"When you touched your father's amulet, it triggered your seeker powers." Cherit explains, pulling out a book.

"It's not doing much today" Lok said, pulling out the amulet. "You don't think I broke it, do you?"

"That amulet's tricky for a beginner. The effects you felt yesterday…were jumpstarted by your awakening." Dante said, pulling out a book of his own.

"Maybe if you master the basics, Dante will let you give your father's amulet a go." Cherit said

"Okay, let's get started then" Lok said eagerly

"The key to power is controlling them on command. Like this. Watch me." He raised his hand. "Boltflare!"

"Seekers learn most powers by pouring over ancient tomes, but a simple one like Boltflare should be picked up by the aid of a fine teacher. Try it Lok" Cherit says

"Okay, here goes. Boltflare!" He yelled, but nothing happened

"Strange, even a seeker half your age should be able to conjure a candlelight." Dante remarked

"What it takes is hard work and study. That's not Lok's style." Sophie called from upstairs.

"For this, I'd work hard. But I guess it wouldn't do any good."

That was when Dante got the idea to try something.

"Lok, remember that amulet I gave you?" he asked

Lok pulled out the amulet and held it by the string.

"You mean this?" he asked "Hey, isn't this a…yeah, what did you call it? Come on, Freelancer!" he called, lifting the amulet in the air

Dante looked at him in surprise, as both Lok and the amulet started to glow.

"Hi ho, what's this?!" Cherit exclaimed

Sophie looked at him also in surprise. At this point, Dante was grinning. He knew this was it. What Lok needed to kick start his learning. Freelancer emerged from the amulet and landed on the railing near Sophie's table.

"It's as I said, I knew it!" Cherit cheered

"What happened, what did I just do?" Lok asked, feeling a bit tired.

Freelancer jumped from the railing and landed in front of his master.

"Wo…whoa. He's asking me what I want, right?" Lok asked even though Freelancer did not speak a word

"That's called the bond. Titans don't usually talk. Cherit is an exception. Seekers and titans share a bond that lets them communicate." Dante said, impressed with Lok's first titan calling

"That's so cool!"

"Alright, alright. Now how about giving me a hand so we can finish up sometime today." Sophie asked

Freelancer returned to his amulet and they got back to work. Later on, they still haven't found anything.

"Any luck yet?" Lok asked Sophie

"Not really. There's not much in the journal that survived."

"You better hurry. Once the sun goes down, the Organization will make their move." Dante called

"That's less than two hours from now." Lok replied

"Think Lok, when you were reading through the journal before, was there anything about the amulet of will?" She asked

"Maybe. What was it? 'The ancient amulet of will sleeps with the golem'"

"Golem?" Dante questions

"The myth of the golem originated in Prague. I know just the book." She said, walking over to where it was.

"Prague is called the 'City of Mysteries' for a reason. It's a dangerous place for a treasure hunt." Dante said

"Really? Does that mean we're going?" Lok asked

"Probably" Dante replied

All of a sudden, they heard another man's voice yell out. It was Santiago, who was holding a bo staff.

"No! Prague is too dangerous. My lady will not go." He said

"You must be Santiago, Sophie's body guard." Dante said

"I took an oath to keep Sophie safe from danger in any form. But in such a city, even I cannot protect her. I will not let you recklessly endanger her life!"

"You should take it up with her. But I gotta tell you, she doesn't strike me as the type to change her mind." Dante replied

"This is between me and you." Santiago point to him

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, not liking where this was going

"There's only one way to know what you're made of. Fight me, one on one" He challenges in a fight stance

"If you want to dance, I'll show you some steps." Dante grabbed a mop and took off the mop end, then began to twirl it over his head and got into his stance.

The two stared at one another, both looking determined to win.

"Dante looks serious. Maybe its best you find Sophie so we can stop them." Cherit said nervously

"Cherit, do you trust Dante?" Lok asked

"Aye, that I do" He replied

"Dante doesn't look like he's about to fight. He looks like he's solving a puzzle. And this guy's the puzzle." Lok comments

Dante smirks at Santiago, which causes Santiago to get mad. He does a battle cry and begins to charge at Dante. Dante yells as well and starts at him.

"Mayhaps your right. Dante's sure to know what he's doing" He said, a bit panicked as the men started at one another.

The men start slashing at one another and Dante flips onto the railing as Santiago tries to kick out his feet.

"Impressive" Cherit comments

Both he and Lok cheer as Santiago charges again, swiping the staff at Dante's feet to get him off the railing. Dante flips over onto the stairway, and Santiago follows suit, but is on the higher part of the stairs.

"I have the high ground!" He smirks at Dante

He thrusts his staff at Dante, who side-swipes it and gets it stuck in between the railing pillars. He uses his leg to break the staff, then throws away the mop stick.

"I'm lost just watching." Lok comments.

The two then starts to do hand to hand combat, and after a minute of fighting, Santiago grabs Dante's arm and tries to through him off the stairway, but he lands on the railing of the landing where the stairway splits into two. Santiago looks in shock as he sees that his hand has been tied to the rail of the staircase.

"You've been well trained. But you don't have the experience to take me on. This duel is over." Dante says, jumping down from the rail.

"Nice going!" Lok called

"Are you satisfied now Santiago?" Cherit questions.

Santiago looks at his hand and growls in defeat.

"Uh…how much longer before the Organization shows up?" Lok questioned.

As he asked this, Santiago untied himself from the rail. And, while they didn't know it, the Organization suits began to cluster in front of the library.

"It's time" Grier says

"Yes, this time I'll retrieve the journal, personally." He said as he poured acid from the capsule onto the door handle, causing the lock to melt off.

Inside, Dante discusses their findings.

"Apparently, there was a seeker called Jodis Lore."

"And, I bet he had that will amulet." Lok says

"I think we're getting close." Sophie remarked

"I don't want to jinx it but I think your right."

In the background, we see Santiago leaning on a shelf, sulking a bit.

"Sophie, get every book you can on Lore." Dante ordered

"Dante, what are we looking for?" Lok asked

"Who knows, just follow your instincts."

"Your right" Sophie replies

"I'll help" Cherit says.

But before they could do anything, the doors opened loudly and Defoe began to speak

"We won't"

The suits ran in to surround the area as Defoe and Grier walked in.

"Now then" Defoe begins

"We were so close" Sophie exclaims.

"We still are!" Dante says, leaping down to where the suits are

Sophie gets look through the books, while Lok backs away.

"I think Sophie can do this faster without me. We should help Dante" Lok says

"Aye, that's the spirit!" Cherit says

Lok grabs his staff and heads over to the stairway. Santiago, while reluctant, decided to join in. He jumped down from where Sophie was and landed next to Dante. The suits began to get their titans Redcap and Mindrone.

"If you boys want to fight, you got one. Caliban!" He called forth his titan.

The Redcaps came at Caliban, but he simply slashed at them, destroying them. As more were heading their way, Santiago used Touchram to push away some suits.

"Thanks for the assist." Dante comments

"I still don't trust you" Santiago replies

Cherit and Lok got several orange buckets and set them on the railing. With his staff, he used the air to push the buckets of the rail and made sure they directly fall on to the heads of the suits running towards the men.

"Thanks Cherit, but we're just getting started" Lok beamed

He reached over for the other buckets they had, but then he saw two suits and four titans coming for them.  
>Grier, seeing that his men were getting nowhere, decided to take part.<p>

"Charge, Breaker!" He called, holding out a bear shaped amulet with two claws and a purple stone. The titan was a giant bear with 4 arms and two white hooks on his back. He wore tribal armor and paint. Breaker charged for Dante, but Caliban stopped him. Defoe, on the other hand, was getting tired of waiting.

"This is taking too long!" He held out a manta ray shaped amulet with a red stone "Kreutalk!" he called

A green, flying manta ray with 4 red eyes and a long tail appeared. He spat out a green poison at Santiago, who barely dodged it. After taking care of two men, he pulled out an amulet of his own. The amulet looked like a ninja star, with 4 arrowheads encircling it with a green stone in the center.

"Be swift, Shinobi"

A man appeared with long white hair, grey and blue ninja clothes, a mask covering his face and was holding two katanas. His eyes glowed red and his legs could turn into a bluish, black smoke. He was very fast, as he swiftly came behind Kreutalk and stabbed him with one of his katanas.

"Come on, come on, it's got to be around here somewhere." Sophie said desperately

"Sophie, aren't you done yet? There's no end to these guys, we can't hold them back all night." Lok called, gripping his staff tightly in his hands.

"Just one more minute!" She called

"Attack!" The suit called

Two of the four Redcaps came charging towards Lok. Taking his staff, he swiped the air left and right. The gusts of air sliced through the two of the Redcaps, destroying them, only for the other two titans to charge towards him.

"Hurry Lok!" Cherit called

"What about you Cherit? You're a titan, right?" He said frantically

"Well, there is this!"

Cherit took in a deep breath and shot a ray of pure white light at one of the Redcaps, destroying it instantaneously, while the other Redcap looked in shock.

"Yeah, alright!" Lok cheered, but then saw Cherit fall to the ground "What's wrong Cherit? Hey, you okay?"

"Need to rest" Cherit replied weakly

Lok then heard the other Redcap coming his way.

"No, what can I do?!"

"Your amulet. Quickly, now."

"But that was a fluke. I can't concentrate with all this crazy stuff happening." He argued

"There's no time. Do it now. Your better" He says, as the Redcap is about to attack.

Before the Redcap's claws could even scrape his face, Lok held out his arms defensively.

"Help, Freelancer!"

Freelancer emerged from the amulet, to Lok's surprise, and destroyed the remaining Redcap. Lok got up, staff in hand, and smirked.

"Sure you want to mess with my titans?" He asked and the two suits ran off "I thought so."

He then heard Sophie's distressed voice. He turns to see a suit pointing a spell a Sophie. As Santiago punches away another suit, he sees this.

"My lady!"

Before he could run to her, a Mindrone appeared in front of him. Dante, seeing this, jumps to Sophie's aid by blocking the Raypulse spell with his own body.

"Dante, why did you do that?!" Sophie asked, alarmed (**Why do you think, stupid? Sophie may be smart, but God, can she be dumb sometimes**.)

Santiago sees this as he takes care of the Mindrone. Breaker and Caliban are still duking it out when he sees his master go down. He swipes at Breaker, sending him into the library shelves. He then attacks the suit who shot Dante and punches him out of the way.

"Dante, you okay?" Lok asked, him and Sophie helping him up.

"Yeah, but I think it's time we left." He said

"I think these books have everything we need" Sophie calls, grabbing a bunch of books

"Then take them with you. Let's get out of here!"

"I'll give you a hand" Lok says, taking some of Sophie's books

Before they could get anywhere, Dante stops in his tracks, as he sees Defoe standing in their way.

"I don't think so Dante Vale. You have two things I require"

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"The journal of Eathon Lambert and the airbender boy. Hand them over to me and I'll consider being merciful." He snarled

"Oh, you mean this journal? Sorry, but your men practically ruined in one of the canals. Too bad. As for Lok, I don't think he wants to come with you. Well, do you?" He asked

"Ha, as if!"

"Well then, you have your answer."

"You won't get out of here on my watch!" Defoe yelled

"Just leave us alone!" Lok yelled.

He slashed his staff to the right, sending Defoe flying into the mess of titans, suits, Santiago, and Grier with his airbending. The trio continue onward. Santiago sees this and growls. He throws down a smoke bomb, and Shinobi follows suit. Breaker charges and jumps onto the railing of the two way staircase. As he climbs up, he sees Caliban holding his hands out, which confuses him. But then he sees a shelf flying towards him, and when it crashes into him, it causes more debris and smoke to fly, making Defoe and his men cough.

"The Organization is distracted. Now!" Dante yells

"Right" Lok replies

They all jump from the upstairs floor onto the ground. Lok, once Santiago was with them, airbends with his staff and makes the smoke cover them from the suits. They run through the hall leading to the door, but Defoe sees them.

"Raypulse!" he yells

The spell hits one of the books Sophie was holding.

"No!" She cried, trying to reach for it.

"Forget it, move!" he yelled, pulling her back

They exit, and as the smoke clears, Defoe picks up the book and looks inside to find a map of Prague.

"So, they're going to Prague. Perfect"

_THAT EVENING_

The trio, along with Santiago and Cherit inside one of the bags, heads to the Marco Polo airport.

"I'll go get the tickets. Expenses included, as promised" Sophie confirmed before leaving for the ticket station

"I can't wait to see Prague. It'll be nice to get away from this suit-infested city." Lok said happily

"Prague's a hundred times worse" Dante replied grimly

"What? Oh come on" Lok replied

"It's the truth. Prague is the Organization's home." Cherit confirmed

"Are you serious?"

Lok sighs and raises his hands before sitting on the ground and putting his hands on his head. It was then Santiago appeared and got down on his knees, and bowed towards Dante.

"Forgive me, Mr. Vale"

"I forgive you already, now get off the floor before you attract a crowd." He said, helping the man up. "You just did what you thought was right"

"No, I was jealous that you are far more fit to protect the lady then I am" He replied, remembering what happened at the library. "I'm trusting you to see her safely returned home"

"Sure. She's my client." Dante said with a smile.

The two men bowed and Santiago left. Lok watched as he left. Once they were on the plane, Lok simply stared out the window, looking somewhat sad. Cherit, popping out of the bag, notices this.

"What's wrong? Trouble sleeping?"

Lok paused for a moment.

"Cherit, I…I need to tell you something."

"What is it lad?"

"You have to promise not to tell Sophie or Dante. Or anyone else you know."

"I promise"

Lok took a deep breath and looked over to Cherit.

"I'm the Avatar" he whispered

"What?!" Cherit exclaimed

"Cherit, hush!" Lok panicked, and Cherit quieted down

Lok sighed and put his hands together.

"I know I should have told you guys, but… things got so crazy. Plus, I promised my mom I would only tell those I trusted without a doubt. You fit that category, Cherit. I mean, I trust Dante and Sophie, but I'm just not ready to tell them.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later my boy. The Avatar, even without training, is well in tune with the four elements. You might end up waterbending without thinking and then they'll find out."

"And that's the thing. I couldn't waterbend without thinking because I haven't had anyone to teach me. The academy was the only place I could actually learn any water or earthbending. The only problem was that my classes took up most of the day, so I never got the chance to see any of the other benders practice. I tried teaching myself at my apartment, but that didn't turn out right. I mean, I was able to bend the water in my sink a few feet in the air, but that was it. I just need someone to show me the basics of each element. That way I can practice on my own time."

"Lok, every single one of your past lives needed teachers to train them. It's the only way your natural talent can come out. You have to tell them" Cherit replied

"I know. I just…I'm really scared Cherit. What with the 20 year war and now I have the Organization after me. I just don't know if I can handle all of this. Which reminds me. Sophie had mentioned that the Organization was from the Fire Nation. Cherit, tell me more about the Organization."

"From what I know, the Organization is a secret group that was founded by a powerful seeker and is funded by the Fire Lord so that he can use them as his own secret military force."

"Great. So not only am I 'destined to save the world' from the war, I also have to deal with the Fire Nation's secret police. This is so not my day." Lok groaned

"Well, you may not have to worry about them working together. There have been rumors among the Foundation saying that the Organization is detaching themselves from the Fire Lord."

"You mean, they don't want to serve the Fire Lord anymore?"

"Aye, they are still our enemies, but if the Fire Lord is no longer funding them, we won't have to worry about showing up once you fight the Fire Lord."

"Well… I guess that makes things a little better. Only now I have two separate enemies to face. The Organization and the Fire Lord. You wanna flip to see who we deal with first?" He asked, pulling out a coin, which Cherit nodded

"Alright, heads is Organization. Ready?"

He closed his eyes and flipped the coin. It landed in his palm and he flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"Heads. The Organization it is."

"Well, I'd say that's a good thing since we're on our way to their home country." Cherit said cheerily

"Don't remind me" Lok sighed, rubbing his head.

"Is anything else bothering you?"

"Well, I was just thinking. Santiago risked everything for Sophie, and he's not even related to her."

"Aye, he's brave"

"Makes me feel like an idiot. Yesterday, I was ready to give up on my dad. And I'm too chicken to accept my role as the Avatar and train to defeat the Fire Lord" he replied sadly

"No Lok, don't say that" Cherit said

"Don't worry Cherit, I never want to think like that again. I'll become a seeker and I'll follow in my dad's footsteps. I'll find the courage to accept my responsibilities as the Avatar and put an end to this war. I promise." He said with resolution, Cherit nodding happily to this.

_ON THE ROAD_

In a car, we find Grier reading the book Defoe found and Defoe looking out the window.

"Grier. Send word to my boys in Prague. I'm coming home. Get ready for a hunt" He says

Grier smirked at this

"Yes sir" He replies


	4. Golems and an Extra Pair of Wings

**Since its Thanksgiving break for me, I decided to get a few chapters in. Chapter 4, enjoy **

_Venice, Italy. Sophie Casterwill's house. Dante decides to teach Lok and Sophie the secrets of the seekers, bringing them into the Huntik Foundation. Santiago, Sophie's bodyguard, is suspicious about Dante. Following Lok's father's clues, the Huntik team starts searching for the amulet of will, but slimy Defoe and the Organization suits lie in ambush to steal the journal and kidnap Lok. _

The team finally reached Prague and soon checked into a Huntik Foundation run hotel. The trio and their furry titan friend collaborate at a long table in the main room.

"Seekers, we have a mission. Show me the Prague central cemetery." Dante said

He put on the table a strange looking device. When he opened it, its symbols glowed green and a holographic image of the cemetery appeared. Lok was shocked by this.

"Cool, is that a hologram?" He asked

"Not quite. It's a holotome Lok. Seeker groups like the Foundation use them to plan missions, gather information, and analyze titans." Sophie replied

"Based on the information Sophie gathered, our goal is the tomb of the wise man of Prague, Jodis Lore."

A card with the words Golem of Prague appeared, and Dante picked it up and put it in his pocked

"Mission: The Golem of Prague. Breach Prague central cemetery, find and access Jodis Lore's tomb. Gather clues about the Golem. After dark, we'll enter through here." He instructed, pointing to where they'll enter.

"Now that's what I call interactive. I bet you could play killer video games on this thing."

Outside, a suit was secretly watching them with infrared vision_. _But what he didn't notice was Dante's Solwing right above him. Solwing took off to inform his master.

"If there really is an underground area, can't be any larger than this. It's likely we'll be relying on small and medium sized titans like Solwing and Sabriel."

The Holotome began giving the info on Solwing and Sabriel.

_Solwing: Attack-1, Defense-1, Type: Chrono-titan scout, Size-small, Special Abilities- Flight.  
>Sabriel: Attack-3, Defense-2, Type: Draco-titan warrior, Size-average, Special Abilities- Unaffected by injury.<em>

"How cool is that?!" Lok asked

"We'll also might have to rely on our bending."

"'Our bending?' You guys can bend two?" Lok said, getting a bit excited.

"Yes, Dante is an earthbender" Cherit replied

"And I'm a waterbender" Sophie confirmed

"That's great!" Lok said happily

Both he and Cherit looked at each other with a silent understanding. Lok now had two people to train him in water and earthbending. The only thing he required was a fire teacher, which wouldn't be easy to get, since almost all of the Firebenders were in alliance to the Fire Lord.  
>Solwing flew in and landed on Dante's shoulder, informing him of the suit that was spying on them.<p>

"What if the Organization gets wind of our plan?" Cherit asked

"They already have" Dante confirmed

"You're kidding. What do we do?" Lok asked

"Relax. This hotel belongs to the Huntik Foundation. We'll be safe, for a while" Dante replied

(**This scene here makes me want to throw up along with Lok. Sophie trying to flirt with Dante makes me cringe)**

"Oh it's not like a few suits would be any problem for you, right Dante? Hey, let me show you my idea" Sophie said, trying to be seductive but failing as Dante doesn't even notice. Lok, however, does.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we take a break?" Lok said, rubbing his stomach and getting up to head to the restroom. Cherit seemed to notice his change in attitude.

Some ways from the hotel, we see a woman walking towards the hotel. She has midnight blue hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a green shirt that covers only one shoulder, tight blue jeans, long dark green boots, a small black scarf around her neck and falling onto her chest, and a brown belt with a leg strap to hold onto a carrying pack. She put inside several amulets, then pulled out an ear piece, threw it onto the ground, and crushed it under her foot.  
>Back inside, we find Lok in the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He would never admit to anyone, but he's always had somewhat of a crush on Sophie. He's always admired how smart she was. But the fact that she's so taken with Dante makes him sad a bit.<p>

"Man. Sophie hasn't taken her eyes off Dante since we left." He said, not noticing the shadow in the bathtub.

That shadow turned out to be a Redcap, who charges at Lok. Lok sees this and runs out of the bathroom. Sophie and Dante hear the noise and gets up, not seeing the Redcap coming out of the wardrobe behind them. The Redcap broke through the bathroom door.

"How did that get in here?!" Sophie cried

Dante saw one Redcap coming behind him. Sophie felt another one grab her leg from underneath the bed, causing her to fall.

"No!"

Dante kicks the wardrobe door shut onto the face of the one Redcap. Sophie tries to get loose of the other.

"Raypulse!" Dante shouts, shooting the spell at the claw holding onto Sophie's leg.

Sophie, free from the Redcap, rolls over to Dante.

"Solwing!" He calls

Solwing swoops down from the ceiling. A Redcap starts to come toward Lok, who pushes him back with his airbending before Solwing began to attack the Redcap's face with his talons. Cherit, under a table, calls for Lok.

"Over here!" He yells

Lok slides over to the table with Cherit and the see suits break in through the main door. One throws an Augerfrost spell at Sophie and Dante. Dante kicks another table onto the floor to protect them from the spell. The other suit threw another Augerfrost at them. Sophie decided not to rely on the table.

"Honorguard!" She yelled.

A force field with hexagonal shaped waves appeared in front of her arm as she blocked the spell. The Redcaps and the suits began coming towards them. Lok, seeing Solwing trying to fend off the other Redcap, knows he has to do something.

"I've got to help" he says

But before he can do anything, the doors explode open. The woman from earlier appeared. She had a chameleon-looking titan on her shoulder. She attacks the Redcaps.

"Touchram!" She called, sending the two Redcaps flying and shattering all the windows in their room.

Her chameleon titan jumps up and shoots a green ray from his eyes at the last Redcap, causing the opposing titan to go down. Dante takes this opportunity.

"You shouldn't turn your back!" he yelled, running, falling onto the ground and kicking one of the suits

The Redcap that fell began to get back up, which Lok saw.

"Cherit, we have to do something!"

"Aye!"

Cherit shot another white beam at the Redcap, instantly destroying him. The two other Redcaps began to go after the woman.

"I'll stop you!" Sophie yelled

But before she could do anything, Dante held up his hand, indicating for her to do nothing. Sophie was confused by this. The woman began to run towards the oncoming Redcaps. She jumped over them and landed on her feet with her back turned to them. She pulled out an amulet that looked like a beetle with a small point at the end and a red stone.

"Impale, Strix!" She called

Out of the amulet emerged two wasp looking titans who flew straight through the two Redcap's midsections, destroying them. The suits ran out of the room. The woman smirked.

"Serves you right" she said. (**Zhalia, I love you, but you of all people should not be delivering catchphrases like that. You're too cool for that**)

The 4 people collaborated outside the hotel after Sophie took care of the bill to pay for the destruction in the room.

"So you're Zhalia Moon, the Foundation's new lone wolf. I've heard about you." Dante commented

"And you're Dante Vale, the Foundation's number 1 prodigy. Of course everyone's heard about you." She replied, leaning against a tree.

"Zhalia, so you work for the Foundation?" Lok asked

"Under contract, just like Dante" Zhalia replied

"Thanks for the save. Your powers were amazing. You're even stronger than Sophie." Lok complimented

Sophie looked at him with a glare. Seeing this, Lok covered his mouth.

"I was in town on a mission when I happened to hear about the Organization infiltrating your hotel." Zhalia explained

"Aye, you did us good friend" Cherit replied, giving her a thumbs up

"I hope you weren't waiting around to be rescued. You got lucky. In this world, you have to look after yourself." She said

"We could have managed. At least then we wouldn't have to pay for the windows." Sophie replied

"It bothers me that the Organization breached our hotel. Could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation?" Dante asked

"Of course they could. Haven't you heard the rumors about the one they call the Professor?" She asked

"The Professor? Who's that?" Lok asked

"The leader of the Organization. Possibly the most dangerous man on Earth, along with the Fire Lord."

"He is one of the world's most powerful seekers. His collection of amulets and ancient artifacts is the largest in history. He manipulates heads of state as well as his own men with the skill to control minds. Some of the rumors even suggest he used this skill to manipulate the Fire Lord into funding the Organization." She explained

"So, it's like a power?" Lok asked

"No, there's no magic I know of that can do that." Sophie said

Lok sighed and Cherit looked at him.

"What's wrong Lok?" He asked

"A guy like that…must be after the ancient amulet of will. I wonder if he crossed paths with my dad. And if he is looking for me, then he must suspect about the…you know" Lok replied, waving his staff a little for Cherit to see.

"You must be the airbender the Foundation's been talking about." Zhalia said, looking at his staff

"Yeah, kind of." Lok replied

"Tell me, what makes you so special to the Organization? You may be an airbender, but that's all you are, right?" Zhalia said, her eyes staring into his

"Uh…yeah, just a plain old airbender. Why they want me when there are many others out there is beyond me." Lok said, ruffling his hair

"'Many others'? What are you talking about kid, the airbenders…" Zhalia began

"We should head to another safe house, since this one is no good now." Dante interrupted

Zhalia looked at him with a raised eyebrow and nodded. As they began to head off, Zhalia walked over to Dante.

"Why'd you interrupt me? This kid is an airbender and yet he doesn't know about what happened to the others? He needs to know sooner or later." Zhalia asked

"I know. But I have a hunch that there's something about Lok that we don't know about. Something big. And I want to first see if he'll openly admit it before we tell him the truth." Dante replied

"You don't think he's…do you?" Zhalia asked, a little surprised but kept her stoic look

"Maybe, we just need to wait and see" Dante replied

Sophie, seeing Dante and Zhalia standing next to one another, falls back and gets in between the two with a glare on her face at Zhalia. Zhalia rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Hey, what are you all doing back there? Let's go." Lok called

Zhalia walked to head to where Lok was and lead the way. They reached a safe house not too far from the previous one. As Sophie and Lok went inside, Dante walked up to Zhalia before going in.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with us on our mission." Dante asked

"Possibly. If the Foundation is willing to fund a fourth person on your mission, then sure." Zhalia replied

"I'll talk to them. Here" Dante gave her the mission card from earlier

"Meet us after sundown in the Prague Central Cemetery." Dante said before heading inside.

Zhalia looked at the card and smirked. She took out a cellphone and dialed one of the numbers.

"It's me…Yeah, their heading to Prague Central Cemetery…See you there…Oh, and also, he may be right about the kid…yeah, I met him, he's an airbender alright…yeah…I'll inform you if I find out it's true…bye" She spoke into the phone.

_THAT EVENING_

The trio of seekers walked toward the gate of the cemetery. Dante held up a flashlight.

"Everyone, stay together. Remember the plan." He said as they all entered the cemetery

"According to legend, Jodis Lore made the Golem from veldt of a river clay, then he brought it to life by writing the word 'truth' on its forehead" Sophie said

"It's just hard to believe all this is in the middle of a city." Lok commented

"That's why all the graves are piled on top of each other. There was no room" Sophie said

She shines her flashlight on Zhalia's figure, who was leaning on a grave.

"There'll be room enough for more if you're not careful" She said

"Zhalia, are you stalking us?" Sophie asked with annoyance

"Take it easy. I asked her to come, alright" Dante said, holding out his hand

"What?!" She exclaimed

Zhalia walked over to where Dante stood.

"Prague is a hostile place. Foundation operatives have to stay close" she said

"Not that close!" Sophie replied, shinning her flashlight in Zhalia's face

"Come on Sophie, with her help we'll have a better chance of finding the amulet of will and my dad." Lok said

"You've got some faith kid. You must have had a pretty easy life." Zhalia said

"I did, but…I'm a seeker now." He said

"We'll see" she replied

Dante turned around and shinned his flashlight.

"Jodis Lore's tomb is this way. Keep your eyes peeled" He said, walking off

When they found the tomb, Sophie and Lok got closer to it.

"It's just a normal inscription" Sophie said, reading the text

"Lok, wasn't there something in your journal about the Golem?"Cherit asked

Lok got out his father's journal from his satchel.

"I've been trying to make it out but the page is ruined. I think it says 'Blood of the Golem'" He replied

"The Golem isn't flesh and blood. It's made of clay" She replied

She reached down and grabbed some clay from the ground. She then started to rub it on the gravestone

"Sophie, enough. That's not going to do anything" Zhalia remarked, shinning her flashlight

"Just watch" Dante said, getting tired of her and Sophie's bickering

That's when Lok thought of something.

"The clay didn't bring the Golem to life. A word did." He said

"Aye, the word 'truth'" Cherit replied

"Sophie, can you draw the symbol that represents truth?" Lok asked

"It's a difficult symbol, but it goes something like this" She said, drawing the symbol

The ground began to shake when she finished the symbol.

"It's opening!" Cherit cheered

The lid of the tomb slid over and revealed a staircase leading down into darkness. Zhalia got a little peeved that it worked as the others started to descend down the steps. What they didn't see was the cloaked figures running towards them. They soon reached a bridge and began to cross it. Dante, in the back, purposely dropped some metallic spheres with red blinkers.

"Dante, you coming?"Lok asked

Dante checked his watch to make sure the spheres were turned on.

"Right behind you" Dante called

They walked into a room with no furniture, no objects, no nothing. The floor was completely visible.

"I smell a trap" Zhalia remarked

"The bricks are made from two different types of clay." Sophie said

"There must be a reason" Lok said

"We're running out of time, so let me explain. Only step on the lighter ones. The Golem was made of Poltava river clay, remember? It always dries lighter" Dante said, stepping onto the lighter parts of the floor

"Dante Vale earns his reputation" Zhalia remarked, following suit.

Meanwhile, the hooded figures came up to the open tomb. They went down the stairs and over the bridge, with set off the spheres. Dante's watch began to glow and beep as Zhalia was trying to open a door they came up to.

"Stay here" Dante ordered

He ran over to where the hooded figures entered.

"Evening gentlemen, may I take your cloaks?"

The first two men revealed themselves to be Defoe and Grier. Defoe sent a Raypulse in Dante's direction. When Dante dodged it, Grier got a hold of him in a head lock by Dante's shoulders.

"Defoe!" Dante snarled

"Well, if it isn't Dante Vale." Defoe smirked

"Raypulse!" Both Zhalia and Sophie yelled, sending the spell at Defoe.

"Kreutalk!" He yelled.

His manta ray titan protected him from the spells.

"Boltflare!" Lok yelled, but nothing happened

"Lok, haven't you been practicing?!" Sophie yelled

"A seeker who can't use Boltflare?!" Zhalia yelled incredulously

Lok tried to make the spell come out, but no good.

"I can still fight." Lok said, running after them

"Lok, no!" Sophie yelled

"Kid's gonna get us all killed!" Zhalia screeched

As Lok ran across the floor, he triggered the floor to melt when his foot hit a darker part of the clay.

"Fight with me, Free…" He couldn't finish his sentence as the watery clay consumed all but his head. Sophie and Zhalia were also having trouble.

"I've got to keep going" Lok struggled, using his staff to try and airbend out of the clay, but no luck.

"What on earth is this?!" Sophie question, as she tried to waterbend out, but couldn't

"Great" Zhalia said as two giant clay arms grabbed a hold of her.

"Brilliant. You slipped into Jodis Lore's trap! Let's see you invoke your titans now" He said

"Watch me! Freel…" Before he could finish the word two clay arms pushed his head under. He could use his staff either.

Dante, while Grier was distracted, freed himself from the other man's grip and kicked him away. Defoe, seeing this, has his titan come to his side as Dante comes towards him.

"Kreutalk, quickly. Attack, now!" He commanded

Kreutalk began spitting out acid at Dante, who dodged the streams. Several suits came in behind Dante, who then began to earthbend several bricks of clay at the suits, which they destroyed with their firebending. He brought up 4 clay walls to trap the suits, but they destroyed the walls with by making the clay extremely dry with their firebending, then blasted them down with Raypulse spells. Once free of the clay walls, the suits sent several Augerfrost spells Dante's way, which he dodged.

"Even if I get an opening to invoke Caliban, they are too many of them!" Dante said to himself

"Poisonheat!" Defoe called, sending the acidic spell Dante's way

"_I must trick them. Let them hit me"_ Dante thought to himself

The Poisonheat spell hit him directly in the abdomen, which sent him onto his back. Lok, grabbing onto a brick on the wall, sees this.

"No!" Lok cried

He then pulled his staff from the clay and began slashing it left and right, sending sharp gusts of air at the men. A few of the suits were sent into the wall, but before Lok could do anything else, a clay arm formed and grabbed Lok's other arm.

"You there, Lok Lambert, I believe the Professor requires your presence. You three, get him out of there!" Defoe commanded

The three suits went over to where Lok was and pulled him out of the liquid clay. After confiscating his staff, two of them held onto his arms so he wouldn't airbend.

"I'll also like to see that journal. I've never been one to believe the words of my enemy unless I see so for myself." Defoe commanded

Lok shook his arms out of the suits and took the journal out of his satchel and opened it for Defoe to see.

"What are you doing?!" (**Sophie, if you know the book is practically destroyed, why would it matter if he showed them? Like I said before, you can be so dumb at times**)

"There's a good boy. What's this? Hm, it really is destroyed." Defoe commented

"Like Dante told you before, your guys did this. Because of them, my father's journal is trashed" Lok snarled

"Well, there's no time for me to bother with such things. You two, hold onto to him. The secrets of the ancient amulet are too close. Kreutalk, get the key." Defoe ordered

Kreutalk flew over to the door Zhalia had been trying to open.

"Now, what to do with Mr. Vale" Defoe questioned to himself.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sophie yelled, grabbing a hold of Defoe's ankle

"Get your hands off her!" Lok yelled as one of the suits grabbed her arm to free it from Defoe's ankle. Lok kicked the air, sending a gust and broke apart the suits hand from Sophie's arm. The two suits holding onto him used their feet to keep his legs down by stepping on his feet.

Throughout all this, Kreutalk had melted the door handle and had grabbed the key on the table with his tail. Defoe noticed Zhalia but said nothing.

"But I have what I came for. The airbender and Jodis Lore's key. Let's go Grier. You hold onto the boy while these three watches over them."

"Yes sir" Grier replied, grabbing Lok by the arms

Zhalia smirked as the two men began to leave.

"Don't rejoice woman. I've sent a cleanup crew. I'll let them blow themselves up disposing of your friend." Defoe remarked

As Grier began pushing Lok out of room, Lok noticed Dante wake up. When he got up, he used a spell on himself.

"Everfight" Dante said quietly

"Everfight?" Lok questioned, seeing Dante heal himself before being pushed to the bridge.

Thankfully, Grier didn't seem to notice Dante's sudden revival. He dragged Lok over the bridge and up the stairs, back into the cemetery. Cherit, who hadn't been claimed by the clay, began following Lok and the two men. Cherit then flew in front of Grier's face, causing Grier to let go of Lok, who airbended Grier into one of the trees and ran back into the tomb. Before Grier could go after him, Defoe stopped him.

"Wait. Let him go" Defoe said

"But sir" Grier started

"You and I will head to the Golem's attic. I'll call our men down there and have them grab the boy and bring him to us once the cleanup crew arrives. Instead of two, we'll kill three birds with one stone. The destruction of Dante Vale and his team, Jodis Lore's titan and notes, and the airbender, all in one neat little package." Defoe replied

"Yes sir" Grier said, not looking too sure.

Back inside the tomb, before Lok came running back in, Dante had already knocked the three suits.

"Not bad" Zhalia commented

"Anytime you want to get us out" Sophie replied

At that moment, Lok ran back in.

"Lok! How did you get away from them?" Sophie asked incredulously

"I think we should be more concerned with getting you two out of there" Lok commented

"Kid's right. I don't know about you, but clay isn't my color." Zhalia commented

"How exactly are we going to get them out? Sophie can't waterbend because of that arm." Lok said

"No, but I can earthbend the arms away long enough for her to waterbend out of there." Dante replied

"You think that'll work?" Lok asked

"Let's see"

Dante spread his legs and tucked one elbow in and held the other one out. He then slowly pulled his fist back in. As he did this, the clay arm let go of Sophie's neck and was being pushed back in with the rest of the clay. Sophie took this opportunity to begin waterbending. Lok watched her moves as she separated the water from the clay, using the water to rise out of the clay and lower her onto the dry part of the room. He made sure to remember how she did it, so that he would practice later.

"Alright. Now let's do the same for Zhalia." Dante said

"No need. I'd rather try a different approach, if you don't mind." Zhalia said

With that, she then began to do something the others were not expecting. She began to firebend! And unlike other firebenders, her fire was blue, meaning it was the hottest fire there is. Sophie stared at the flames with a scared look on her face.

"You're a firebender?!" Lok exclaimed

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Sophie hissed once she regained composure

"Oh please. Sophie, do you honestly think I'm the only firebender in the Foundation? Just be quiet so I can concentrate. And if you don't like fire so much, don't look." Zhalia remarked

Sophie crossed her arms and turned around. Zhalia used her fire to dry the clay arms and then broke them. She then dried the clay around her body.

"Alright Dante, if you wouldn't mind." Zhalia said in a sweet tone

Dante earthbended the clay from under Zhalia and lifted her onto the dry clay she made. She then used her fire to make a dry path of clay where she walked over to the others.

"Alright. Let's check out that room. I bet those guys missed something." Lok commented

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the fact that Zhalia's a firebender?!" Sophie yelled

"Take it easy. Zhalia's right. There are more firebenders in the Foundation. Not all firebenders are in allegiance with the Fire Lord." Dante replied

"Yeah, let's just go already. The more time we spend arguing, the less time we'll have to find anything before going after Defoe and his lackeys." Lok continued

With that, the three went on ahead with Sophie behind them, her arms crossed and with a glare on her face. Meanwhile, we find Cherit, who had secretly clung onto Defoe's car, having trouble hanging on. Defoe is listening to a man speak on his radio.

"_Remember the importance of airbender and the ancient amulet of will to the Organization's future."_ The voice said

"Yes sir. Certainly. Jodis Lore's notes will be invaluable to that end. As will the titan he's hidden away. And as for the airbender, why I'll have him be the one to deliver the notes to you" Defoe replied

"_Now let nothing and no one stand in your way." _The voice replied

"As you wish sir" Defoe replied, then turning off the radio "The Professor keeps us on a tight leash, wouldn't you agree?"

"I have nothing but respect for the chain of command, sir" Grier replied

"Hm…well, never mind, let's just get moving." Defoe ordered

"Yes sir" Grier replied

Back in the tomb, the Huntik team begins looking through the study.

"This was Jodis Lore's study alright, look at all this!" Sophie remarked incredulously

"Lok, I noticed you've become confident using Freelancer in battle" Dante noted

"Well I guess. He is my only titan." Lok replied

"Not quite. Don't forget your father's amulet." Dante reminded

"You mean it? There's a titan in here I can invoke too?" Lok asked, taking out his father's amulet

"Of course. All amulets have titans in them. That's what makes them amulets." Dante replied

"My father's titan." Lok remarked.

He clapped his hands over the amulet and began to see visions like he did with Freelancer, only different visions.

"Kipperin. His name is Kipperin, isn't it?" Lok asked

"He's a flying titan. That's why you reacted to him the way you did." Dante replied

"Of course. Thanks Dante."

"But be careful. He's not as easy to invoke as Freelancer. Don't overdo it." Dante warned

"Yeah. But still, having a flying titan would make my airbending way easier." Lok replied

"How so?" Dante asked

"Well, only Sophie knows about it, but my staff is also a glider. Look" Lok said

He pounded his staff into the ground and the wings popped out.

"Interesting" Dante remarked

"As I was saying, with my glider, I can use my airbending to fly. But when using my glider, it makes my airbending harder to do since I have to focus on keeping the glider in the air. With Kipperin, I can airbend and not have to worry about falling." Lok replied

"Your right, it would come in handy. But remember, don't overdo it." Dante said

Dante then walked over to the table where Kreutalk had taken the key. He saw the imprint in the dust the key had made.

"There's nothing here. This is a waste of time" Zhalia remarked

"Maybe not. Zhalia, I'm going to need your help. Lok, Sophie, go find Cherit. It's not over yet." Dante called

Dante then showed Zhalia the dust imprint, where she then understood what he was thinking. She set to work on making a copy of Jodis Lore's key. On Sophie's demand, Dante told the other two his plan before sending them off to find Cherit. We then find that Defoe and Grier have made it to where the Golem's Attic is.

"Legend has it, this is where the old wizard Lore put down his golem for good." Defoe remarked

"Men, report" Grier ordered

The four suits guarding the entrance all got into a straight line.

"Sirs, we've secured the building. But we can't force the attic door, not even with titans or bending." One of the girl suits replied

"As to be expected from a room holding great treasure. But this key should change that" Defoe said with a chuckle, holding out the key

He inserted the key into the demon-shaped lock and the door magically opened. Defoe smirked at this. Back with Sophie and Lok, they were sitting on a roof with Cherit, who they had found flying back to find them.

"I hope Zhalia's imprint key worked okay." Lok said

"Well I'm sure Dante's Trojan horse golem took them by surprise." Sophie replied

"I wonder why Dante told us to wait up here, we could help." Lok said

"I'm sure he's got some plan in his head" Cherit comforted

"Maybe, but why take that creepy girl? I'm a much better seeker than she is." Sophie replied (**Ugh…no, no you're not Sophie.**)

"Hey, if Dante didn't want us to crash the party, wouldn't he have already sent us home?" Lok questioned

"Yeah" Sophie replied

"I say we go" Lok said, holding out his hand.

"I agree" Sophie replied, grabbing his hand

After getting her up, Lok grabbed his staff and the three of them head down. Meanwhile, inside, Defoe walks up to a massive clay shaped man. The golem.

"I've seen titans sealed away in ancient artifacts before, but nothing this big." Defoe remarked

"Is this Lore's titan, Metagolem?" Grier asked

"Yes, it must be. I'll bond with it right here" Defoe replied

Before he touched the clay giant, it was engulfed in a blue electricity, which made it explode. Dante used the Touchram spell to add an extra kick. The blast sent the suits into the wall.

"I don't know what grudge you have against me Defoe, but it's about to get a lot worse." Dante replied

"Dante, don't give them time to recover" Zhalia reminded

Dante pulled his Caliban amulet from around his neck.

"I invoke Caliban!" Dante called

"Gareon! Kilthane!" Zhalia called

"Attack!" Dante commanded once the titans were out

Kreutalk spit acid towards Zhalia, who jumped away from it and attacked Defoe with a Raypulse, but he blocked it. The two suits attacked Kilthane, but he blocked their attacks with his shield. Caliban charges after Breaker, slicing at him. As they fight, their master's fight one another as well. '

"You've got a lot of discipline. Why fight for Defoe?" Dante asked

"It's my job" Grier replied before attacking Dante again.

"How about some on the job training?!" Dante yelled

As they continue their fight, Lok and Sophie reach the steps leading into the room where the battle is taking place. Two other suits guard the entrance.

"Look!" Sophie yelled

"Down here!" Lok replied

As they ran down the steps, Lok pulled out Freelancer from his satchel.

"Come to me, Freelancer!" Lok yelled

"Redcap!"

"Mindrone!"

The two suits brought forth their titans after Lok brought out Freelancer. Sophie then followed suit.

"Not so fast! Sabriel!" Sophie yelled

The female titan came forth and protected Sophie from the oncoming Redcap attack. This left Lok with the Mindrone.

"Okay, a Mindrone. I can handle this. Get'em Freelancer!" Lok called

Freelancer ran past the suit as he charged for the Mindrone, who was backing away, with his lance.

"Go Freelancer!"

The Mindrone was backed into a corner and began to look around, which Freelancer took as an opportunity to destroy him.

"Yes, we did it!" Lok rejoiced

But that victory was short lived as both suits hit him with Augerfrost, sending him to the ground.

"Oh no! I've got to get them away from Lok!" Sophie worried

She and Sabriel jumped over the opposing force and drew their attention away from Lok, drawing them into the main room. Inside, Defoe threw Poisonfang at Zhalia, who dodged it. Her shoulder companion, Gareon, jumped onto a pillar and became invisible. Meanwhile, Caliban was taking on both Kreutalk and Breaker at once. However, the odds were not in his favor, as Kreutalk hit him in the abdomen with his acid. As Caliban was distracted by the pain, Breaker took the opportunity to grab him and crush him, sending him back to his amulet.

"Things are getting sticky" Dante remarked with a grunt

"Lok's hurt too. We've got to do something!" Sophie replied

"Was this part of your plan Dante?" Zhalia questioned sarcastically

"Now, press the advantage" Defoe replied

With this, his men began to firebend at the Huntik team. Sophie seemed paralyzed at the sight of the flames. Zhalia ran up and redirected the fire towards the suits, who had to dodge it. Dante then began earthbending rock walls at Defoe. This was stopped, however, by Grier, who earthbended the walls away and towards the opposing sides of the room. Sophie finally regained use of her limbs once the fire was gone, and because she couldn't waterbend since there was no water in the room, she had to rely on her spells, sending a Raypulse at one of the suits. The fight soon became a mixed media of bending, spells, and titans. Meanwhile, we go back to Lok and Cherit, who is beginning to wake up after being hit from the suits.

"Lok! Are you still with us?!" Cherit questioned

"What's happening?" Lok asked, rubbing his head

Inside, he could hear the fight going on. He looked in to see his team on one side and Defoe's on the other, fighting with bending, spells, and titans.

"I'm afraid Dante and the others are having a bit of trouble" Cherit replied

"No, I've got to…argh" He said, holding his head

"Be still. You most likely got a concussion." Cherit replied

"They're totally outnumbered in there. There must be something I can…" Lok said

He then remembered when, in Jodis Lore's tomb, Dante used the Everfight spell to heal himself.

"That's it! Everfight!" Lok called

The spell glowed orange around Lok and lifted him onto his feet.

"Amazing." Cherit remarked

"I'm confident I can do it." He said, pulling out his father's amulet. "Kipperin!"

A green, moth-like titan with a pair of double set wings came out and wrapped himself around Lok's shoulders and waist. Lok grabbed his staff and Kipperin began to flap his wings. During this, Breaker destroys Kilthane, leaving only Sabriel as an offense.

"Looks like my Sabriel is our last heavy hitter" Sophie commented

"She looks a little light to me" Zhalia quipped

"Victory is in my…" Defoe started, but was kicked in the head

The foot that accomplished this deed belonged to Lok, who flew up to the ceiling as Defoe hit the floor. He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Lok!" Sophie called happily

"You're going to have to be a lot quicker than that" Lok remarked

He then soared down and swiped his staff, sending air gusts at the suits, who barely dodged them. They sent Augerfrosts his way, but Kipperin dodged them.

"Too slow!" Lok quipped

"Perfect timing Lok" Dante remarked

He then motioned for Solwing down from the ceiling and into Breaker's face. Before Grier could help his titan, Zhalia was quick to stop him.

"Gareon!" She called

Gareon sent green beams from his eyes at Grier, who was hit square in the back. The suits continued to try and shoot Lok down. Lok also continued to airbend at them, sending two of the suits into the wall. He then flew a few inches above the floor and used Kipperin's wings to trip the two remaining suits.

"Watch your step" He remarked

Dante took this opportunity while everyone was distracted to retrieve the titan. He ran over to the end of the room where there was a big pile of books and papers. In the midst of the pile, there was a clay pot.

"I know you're in there" He said

The pot glowed purple and the power swirled around Dante's held out hand. An amulet soon materialized in his palm.

"I have it" He said with a smirk

Breaker smacked Solwing away and began to charge at Sophie. Before she could react, Zhalia had run up.

"Boltflare!" She yelled

The spell hit Breaker in the face, disorienting him.

"Breaker, they're in front of you!" Grier called

But it was no use, for Zhalia and Sophie both saw that Dante was ready.

"Do your worst, Metagolem!" Dante yelled

A colossal titan composed of rock and clad in medieval armor appeared. He clamped his fists together and hit Breaker on the head, instantly sending him back to his amulet.

"Metagolem, they've bonded" Defoe remarked

"Dante, that thing's huge!" Lok commented as he flew above the giant titan

"Everyone, regroup" Dante called

Dante, Metagolem, Solwing, Sophie, Sabriel, Zhalia, Gareon, Lok, and Kipperin all came together

"On my mark, concentrate your attacks on Defoe." Dante ordered

"Retreat, everyone retreat" Defoe ordered

"But sir" Grier replied

"Don't question me, they have Metagolem and the boy. They have the advantage." He replied

"Yes sir. Men, fall back" Grier ordered

Dante and Lok smirked as the Organization left.

"Now then, let's collect those notes and be on our way." Dante said

They went over to the pile of papers and began picking them up.

"Hey Sophie, how come you weren't waterbending? Dante and Zhalia were bending, and so was the Organization. Why didn't you bend?" Lok asked

"Don't you see there's no water here? I can't waterbend if there's no water to bend." Sophie replied

"Yeah but, don't waterbenders normally carry around a waterskin with them in case they need water to bend?" Lok asked again

"Well yes, but since I have my titans and seeker powers, I've never really felt the need to bring water with me." Sophie replied

"You can't simply assume you'll be fine with your seeker powers and titans alone. If worse comes to shove and you don't have enough strength to use any more of your seeker abilities, your bending will be your only friend. Lok's right. You should start carrying around water with you. It might just save your life one of these days." Dante remarked

Sophie looked at him and nodded. They then began carrying the notes they collected to a Foundation car that Dante had previously called to pick them up. They soon reached Dante's house, where Sophie then remembered something.

"Lok, you were injured. How come you look like you didn't get a scratch?" Sophie questioned

"Oh, well…when I woke up after I was hit by those suits, I saw you guys were outnumbered. I wanted to help, but my head felt painful. Cherit said it was a concussion." Lok replied

"And by the way it looked, it was a bad one." Cherit commented

"I was then trying to think of a way to help. It was then I remembered the spell that Dante used to heal himself in the Jodis Lore's tomb." Lok said

"You mean you used Everfight?" Dante asked incredulously

"It was a sight to see, that's for sure" Cherit replied cheerily

"Yeah, Lok using his first power, and spontaneously too. That's rare. Powers are normally learned through study and careful teaching, that's why I'm good at them." Sophie remarked

"I'm just glad that we found these in the Golem's attic." Lok said, picking up a few notes from the box and looking through them

"Well, their definitely Jodis Lore's notes, but I can't break the code." Sophie replied

"Don't worry. The Huntik Foundation will be able to decipher them." Dante assured

"Then I'll know why my dad was trying to find that place, maybe even where he went next" Lok replied

Sophie had gotten up and walked over to Zhalia, who was leaning on a pillar.

"You really saved me back there. Maybe I was wrong not to trust you" Sophie said

"If I was an evil seeker, setting that up would be an easy way to gain your trust" Zhalia commented (**Why would you say that Zhalia? Your life would have been a whole lot easier if you had not said that one line. Sophie would have treated you a little better and your little Organization espionage wouldn't have been as hard. I'm beginning to think that all the Huntik members have their stupid moments once or twice on this show**)

"I guess" Sophie replied

"Hey Dante, you alright?" Lok asked

"There's one thing still on my mind. Those rumors about the Professor." Dante commented

"You mean the ones about him wanting Lok and Jodis Lore's notes to help him find the ancient amulet of will? Or about the ones where he might be controlling the Fire Lord?" Zhalia replied

"Both. I can understand why he'd want the notes. But what would Lok's purpose be in his game?" Dante mused

"Beats me. I'm just an average airbender. Yep, that's me." Lok said, ruffling his hair.

"You know Lok, you seemed pretty interested in Sophie's waterbending. Like when she was getting herself out of the clay. And when you questioned her about her failure to keep water around with her." Zhalia commented, ignoring the glare that came from Sophie after using the word 'Failure' and 'Sophie' in the same sentence.

"Hehe, yeah, well, I didn't get to see much waterbending when I was a kid. Any bending, as a matter of fact. Guess I'm just trying to see as much as I can" Lok laughed nervously.

"Really?" Zhalia sarcastically questioned

Dante watched the interaction between the two, looking for any signs that could indicate that his theory was correct. But so far, nothing. Zhalia, who had been asked to do this by Dante, looked straight into Lok's eyes to try and get the truth from him, but no bite.

"Well, whatever his purpose is, if we can get the amulet and stop the Professor, I'm sure that would be a major setback in the Fire Nation. It might even help use defeat the Fire Lord" Sophie said enthusiastically.

"Maybe…" Lok replied, before leaving the room with his staff in hand and Cherit on his shoulder, with Dante and Zhalia watching him from behind.

Back in Prague, under the sewers, we find a secret area, with a strange symbol. Inside, we find Grier and Defoe kneeling to an old, thick, white haired man in a white suit and wearing a red ring behind a desk. It was the Professor

"You disappoint me Defoe" The Professor said

"My apologies" Defoe replied

"Your failure cost us the very boy who could both stop this war and bring the destruction of Organization, as well as vital information on the ancient amulet of will. Without them, the Organization will never achieve total domination." The Professor said

"Professor, I will redouble my efforts" Defoe promised

"I must HAVE IT!" The Professor yelled

**End. Well, there's the next chapter. Now, I have a question for you. Which episode of Huntik should I have Lok reveal his Avatar status to both the Huntik team and the Organization? Please leave responses in the review section. **


End file.
